Dance With Me
by Cyanide Flowers
Summary: Sometimes they just needed that hand and that voice to tell them that it was alright, that they weren't wrong, that they weren't totally consumed in darkness. "Dance with me."


**Title: Dance With Me**

**Pairing: Kaishin**

**Genre: Angst (MAJOR), Romance?**

**Summary: Sometimes they just needed that hand and that voice to tell them that it was alright, that they weren't wrong, that they weren't totally consumed in darkness. "Dance with me."**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This was written at night, so it's probably really choppy and terrible. But I felt that I needed to post something, because I'm currently working on a really long oneshot that won't be done for a while. There will also be a happier version of this coming up. **

** Actually, this was inspired by a song, so I attempted to incorporate it in the beginning, but then the story decided to have lots of well….character death. Don't hate me please!**

…

Kaito looked into the fire, barely escaping Kudo Shinichi's piercing gaze as he blushed almost the same crimson as the fire.

Thinking back, maybe longingly watching the detective throughout the infiltration and praying for his safety wasn't the best option. It was almost as if he was Kudo's shadow, selfish and all-encompassing, wanting all of the easily flustered boy's attention.

He definitly had all of Kaito's attention, _that_ was for sure. He thought of him day in and day out, hardly ever plummeting down from the uneasy cloud nine he bounced around on in his obsession with the cute tantei.

However, his thoughts now were preoccupied with him for different reasons than usual. For instance, the way those lips had felt against his own as Shinichi went in to get information from the Crows.

The way those dazzling, entrancing sky blue eyes had widened in shock and dulled over when they saw him afterwards, filled with ominous understanding of Kaito's feelings toward him.

The way that he hadn't asked him or his mysterious counterpart for advice in those last few hours, in which their force was shattered and split away into the woods. Miraculously, the two had found each other in the growing twilight.

Their reunion was filled with blood, sweat, tears and regret. There had been an awkward clash of limbs and heads, a depressed kaitou trying to detach himself and regain Poker Face to hide the tears silently slipping from his eyes and a distraught, anxious detective who had hugged him tightly, acting like the little kid he once was.

For now, they had made a fire and recovered from their moments of weakness. The awkward and uneasy silence between the two was broken a little while afterwards when Shinichi stood, and Kaito whipped his head around to track his moment, unshed tears flying out into the night.

The detective stood over him, bending down with hand outstretched. "Dance with me?"

The question, so innocently phrased, caused Kaito to shiver with unsaid emotion. He tentatively reached out and touched the outstretched hand lightly. It tightened its grip and pulled him up to a standing position.

They stood there, shadows hiding both expressions. But slowly, Shinichi pulled Kaito into a waltz. The square pattern, known by heart for both the boys, was calming in its surety.

After several moments of silence, Shinichi spoke up.

"I don't hate you."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"...Why?"

"I could never hate you for being true to yourself and acting on it."

"Does this mean..."

"...I'm not sure about my feelings right now."

"You mean, since Ran was sho-...I mean, passed away?"

"...Yeah."

"It wasn't your fault, you know. It wasn't! If it was anybody's fault, it was mine! I dragged everyone together, and was careless enough to set up the meeting at your house, where she might come. It was all my fault! Everything's my fault! I'm such a mistake! I shouldn't exist! I shouldn't be able to have this feeling of happiness, when misery is all I deserve! It's _all my fault_..."

Kaito choked out the words, sobs wracking his body and tears leaking swiftly down his face like a faucet. The anguish he felt was bringing him into a comatose state of woe until Shinichi roughly hugged him to his body.

"It's not your fault. You've just had a long day and you're not thinking straight. You aren't a mistake, and no one thinks so either. I've never thought you were a mistake. I'm sorry for causing you pain. Please, don't hurt anymore. Cry it out."

At those kind words, Kaito collapsed into a sobbing wreck, the nightmare images he tried to forget washing around his vision.

There was Tou-san, in the burned building, the orange scraps of paper falling from the heavens to little Kaito's outstretched hands, burning them an ashy black. There was Kaa-chan falling asleep eternally, a soft smile fixed on her face though her crimson blood splattered the ground below. There was Ahouko holding the deadly pills to her mouth, terror stark on her face.

There was Ran-san, the dark hole in her stomach spewing dark liquid, the blood slippery on her fingers as she tried to hold her organs in. There was Nakamori-keibu, dead in a second from his ill-timed heart attack. There was Hakuba, head bashed in and body almost smashed beyond recognition, the telltale signs of the Crows surrounding the corpse.

There was Hattori, legs broken and desperately reaching out for help as _they_ stabbed him, over and over and over. There was Kazuha, burning in the electric chair _they_ had fixed her to. There was Yukiko and Yuusaku, both slipped a potent drug when in the hospital and discovered dead the next morning.

There was Agasa-hakase, strangled by the Crows, mercilessly and against all logic. There was Haibara, discovered in an abandoned warehouse, bludgeoned, shot, strangled and stabbed, then hung, with the words "The Traitor's Punishment" written on the wall behind her in her blood.

Death and tragedy had followed the two, spreading out to encompass the others in their party, unfairly. But they were used to that. They were used to that.

….

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry! I killed off Ran, Aoko, Ai, Agasa, Yuusaku and Yukiko, Heiji, Hakuba, Kazuha, Nakamori-keibu, Toichi, Chikage….pretty much every other major character in the series. Except the kids. But they weren't in the story to begin with.**

** Also, I totally blanked on the ending! Remember, I will be writing a BETTER, happier version of this prompt, so don't hate me please? **

** And if it was confusing to anyone, in this story, Kaito and Shinichi got together with the FBI and stuff to defeat the Black Org, along with Heiji, Hakuba, Kazuha, Chikage (Toichi died a long time ago), Nakamori-keibu, and Ai. Ran found out about it when they met at Shinichi's house and demanded to help. Aoko, though, committed suicide because Kaito told her he was Kaito Kid. That was after Nakamori-keibu's death, so she had blamed Kaito Kid for her dad's death. So she killed herself.**

** I think that Ai and Ran's deaths were probably the worst, but Hakuba and Heiji's deaths were pretty dang bad. Actually, they were all pretty horrible. Sorry.**


End file.
